Flirty Guy
by sambeltrashy
Summary: Hanya kisah si imut Jihoon yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan anak baru yang gombal bernama Soonyoung di perpustakaan. SoonHoon/HoZi Couple.


**Title: Flirty Guy**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance**

 **Cast: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon**

 **Rated: PG-13**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Warning: Out of Chara, AU! School Life, Boys Love, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 _ **Hanya kisah si imut Jihoon yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan anak baru yang gombal bernama Soonyoung di perpustakaan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi ini, Lee Jihoon —siswa yang berada di tingkat dua ini hampir datang terlambat ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang sedikit berantakan, seperti biasa.

Beruntung pagar sekolah di tutup setelah ia sudah masuk.

Sampai di kelas Jihoon masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun pada Mr. Namjoon—guru Bahasa Inggris—yang sudah _on time_ di kelasnya. Jangan lupakan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Pria itu memandang Jihoon tidak suka. Ia tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang kurang di ajari etika.

"Lee Jihoon."

Yang di panggil menoleh acuh tak acuh, "Ya?"

"Memangnya ada yang menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke kelasku?"

"Tidak ada." Jihoon memasang wajah polos andalannya.

"Lalu, apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan?"

"Keluar?"

Dan, Jihoon benar-benar keluar dari kelas Mr. Namjoon yang menjengkelkan tadi. _Anyway_ , mari untuk tidak meniru sikap Jihoon.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah muda berjalan di sekitar sekolah tanpa tujuan. Ia bingung akan melakukan apa setelah ini, kecuali—

—datang ke perpustakaan.

Itu ide bagus, pikirnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menggeratak buku novel di perpustakaan. Ia jadi teringat pernah tertidur di perpustakaan sampai pagar sekolah hampir di kunci. Untungnya masih ada penjaga yang mengecek banyaknya ruangan di sekolah.

Jihoon menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan sekolahnya yang luas. Pemuda bertubuh mungil ini sangat menyukai suasana yang tenang seperti perpustakaan. Oh, dan juga atas atap.

Matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan tatapan berbinar. Setelah ini kalian mungkin akan berpikir kalau ada anak hilang di sekitar perpustakaan ini.

Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah buku novel terkenal karya Piers Anthony yang mengalihkan perhatiannya; berada di rak paling atas.

Tangannya berusaha meraih buku itu, "Sial, aku tidak sam–" Kalimat Jihoon terputus saat ada sebuah tangan yang ingin meraih buku itu juga.

Merasa penasaran, Jihoon pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mendapatkan pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang lebih tinggi darinya dan juga—

Tampan!

Terlebih jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Jihoon tidak bisa bernafas layaknya seorang _fangirl_ yang bertemu idola. Tetapi tidak lama pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jihoon.

"Ini bukunya. Kalau tidak sampai, 'kan bisa minta tolong, manis." Kata pemuda ber- _nametag_ Kwon Soonyoung mengusak kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon terdiam.

Orang ini memanggilnya manis.

Mengusak kepalanya.

Seseorang, adakah orang selain dia yang bisa menolongnya?

Ia ingin mati saja karena pemuda tampan ini.

"Hei, adik kecil. Apa kau kesini sedang mencari ibumu?"

Seketika Jihoon tersadar setelah mendengar Soonyoung mengatakan adik kecil, ia pun mengeluarkan protes, "Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil, dan aku bukan mencari ibuku! Aku ini udah tingkat dua, tahun depan umurku delapan belas tahun! Uh."

Mendengar Jihoon marah-marah tanpa sedikit pun jeda membuat Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Bukannya terlihat seram kau malah semakin terlihat imut jika marah-marah seperti itu–" Soonyoung memperhatikan _nametag_ -nya, "–Lee Jihoon."

 _IH GOMBAL!_

Jihoon mem _pouting_ bibirnya lalu akhirnya tersenyum senang—memandang buku berjudul _Incarnations of Immortality_ , dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Uhm, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku baru pertama kali melihatmu?" Jihoon membuka topik pembicaraan, sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Aku anak baru. Aku sedang melakukan tur singkat di sekitar sekolah, dan saat kesini aku di pertemukan oleh seseorang yang _super duper cutie_."

 _Gombal lagi._

Jihoon sedikit menundukkan kepala, agar Soonyoung tidak pipinya yang memerah. Tak lama, ia bertanya lagi, "Lalu, kau kelas berapa?"

"Sama sepertimu, kelas dua."

"Jadi kita seumuran?"

"Ah, tidak juga, wajahmu menipu usia. Oh iya, menipu gender juga. Terlalu imut, terlalu manis seperti anak perempuan."

Sialan. Soonyoung ini menghina atau memuji Jihoon? _Well_ , kalau di hitung-hitung, Soonyoung sudah empat kali gombal pada Jihoon. Dan, satu kali menghinanya.

Sementara itu Jihoon _facepalm_ , "Terserah kau saja. Dasar gombal." Ujar Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas sebelum ia akan melangkahkan kaki ke meja penjaga perpustakaan, diikuti oleh Soonyoung.

Jihoon menyerahkan bukunya pada si penjaga perpustakaan. Penjaga perpustakaan bernama Mrs. Jaein itu pun mengurus buku yang akan di pinjam Jihoon sembari berbicara panjang lebar pada Jihoon agar setelah satu minggu kemudian pemuda itu tidak terlambat mengembalikan buku atau ia akan menerima resikonya seperti saat ia masih sering datang ke perpustakaan. Mrs. Jaein sudah hafal sekali dengan Jihoon. Yang di beri tahu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan mencibir lucu.

Soonyoung yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh. Di matanya Jihoon sangat imut. Sampai-sampai ia tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Sudah, kau tinggal tanda tangan disini," Mrs. Jaein memberikan buku perpustakaan yang akan di tanda tangan Jihoon, lalu menatap Soonyoung, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau saudaranya Jihoon?"

"Bukan, aku kekasihnya."

Jihoon yang sedang menanda tangani buku, langsung membelalakkan mata, "A-apa?! Tidak, Soonyoung anak baru di sekolah ini, Miss Jaein. J-jangan mengada-ngada!"

Jihoon rasa pipinya kembali memanas, dan—sialan—ia berbicara dengan gugup. Pemuda ini berusaha mengontrol detak jantung yang tidak karuan.

"Kurasa, kau harus berpikir dua kali kalau ingin menjadi kekasih Jihoon."

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Soonyoung terus terkekeh begitu melihat Jihoon berjalan sembari mendengus kesal, mengerucutkan bibir, atau menghentak-hentakkan kaki karena perkataan Mrs. Jaein tadi. Pemuda satu ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak di perbolehkan membeli permen oleh ibunya.

Dan, sekarang, mereka duduk berdua di atas atap. Sekali lagi, **hanya berdua**. Saling menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh kulit mereka sampai akhirnya Soonyoung memulai bicara—menoleh pada Jihoon sembari tersenyum manis.

"Jihoon, apa yang Ibu dan Ayahmu lakukan sampai-sampai melahirkan orang imut sepertimu?"

Buku yang tadi Jihoon pinjam langsung mengenai kepala Soonyoung yang mengaduh kesakitan. Jihoon memukulnya cukup keras, terlebih buku itu tebal sekali.

"Jangan gombal!"

Soonyoung mengusap kepalanya, "Uh-uh, aku tidak gombal, Jihoon."

"Kau itu anak baru, Soonyoung! Dan kau sudah berani menggombali orang-orang di sekitarmu?!"

"Aku hanya gombal padamu, tidak dengan orang lain."

"Tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak gombal!"

Soonyoung skakmat. Astaga, mungkin lebih baik Soonyoung diam dan mengalah daripada kalah argumen dengan Jihoon(—nya).

Jihoon-nya? Sejak kapan? Bahkan mereka belum lama mengenal, ewh.

Mata pemuda berambut _blonde_ tetap tertuju pada objek di sampingnya. Jihoon tengah berkutat pada novel yang tadi di pinjam.

"Aku pernah membaca buku itu, cerita tentang kehidupan manusia dan perjalanan manusia yang di sebut inkar–"

Jihoon menoleh, memotong kalimat Soonyoung, "Oh ayolah, jangan _spoiler_ , Soonyoung. Nanti ceritanya jadi tidak seru lagi." Ujar Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir. Wajah itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

 _DAMMIT, WHY HIM LOOKS SO FUCKIN' CUTE!?_

Soonyoung menyengir, "Hehe, baiklah, baiklah."

Jihoon mengulas senyum manis. Sementara Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kwon Soonyoung salah tingkah karena senyuman termanis yang di berikan Jihoon.

.

.

.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, hidup Jihoon menjadi lebih berarti semenjak datangnya anak baru yang kini menjadi teman dekatnya. Karenanya, Jihoon bahkan sudah jarang keluar dari kelas karena di perintah guru atau datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Ya, karena si Kwon Soonyoung, tukang gombal yang selalu menasihatinya.

Selain ahli dalam menggombal dan menari, Soonyoung ini ternyata juga pintar, hampir semua mata pelajaran ia bisa. Yang ada di pikiran Jihoon adalah; ia tidak perlu melakukan les private jika sudah ada Soonyoung yang bisa membantu nilainya yang buruk, hemat uang katanya. Lol.

Baiklah, lupakan.

 _Well,_ berada di dekat Soonyoung, entah mengapa Jihoon merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan menggelitiki perutnya. Aneh, tetapi ia suka dengan sensasi itu.

Perasaan macam apa ini?

Dengan cepat Jihoon menggeleng pelan.

"Hei, _are you ok, sweetheart?"_ Soonyoung menghentikan lamunannya membuat ia tersadar.

Jihoon sedikit gelagapan, "Y-ya, _i'm okay."_ ia sedikit membasahi bibirnya yang kering, "Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Kini Jihoon sedang berada di apartemen yang cukup luas milik Soonyoung yang hanya di tempati oleh Soonyoung sendiri. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, mereka hanya sedang belajar bersama.

Kebetulan mereka sedang memiliki banyak tugas meskipun sebetulnya mereka beda kelas. Mengerjakan bersama-sama tidak masalah, bukan?

Soonyoung mengernyit, "Apa kau sakit? Aku bisa mengerjakan tugasmu, sementara kau beristirahat di kamarku, _sunshine_. _"_

Soonyoung bersikap seolah ia adalah kekasih yang sedang mengkhawatirkan Jihoon. Pada kenyataannya, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Jihoon yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dan macam-macam panggilan kesayangan yang di berikan Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga, tidak apa, Soonyoung. Aku hanya sedang tidak fokus."

"Ada apa? Kau memikirkanku?"

Kesekian kalinya Jihoon merona, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak gugup dengan cara menjitak kepala Soonyoung.

"Jangan sok tahu!"

Demi Tuhan, sel-sel di dalam otak Soonyoung bisa mati jika sasaran Jihoon lagi-lagi adalah kepalanya. Soonyoung mengusap kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu sakit.

"Jika kau memang tidak memikirkanku seharusnya kau tidak marah. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang memikirkanku?" Tanya Soonyoung menyeringai.

"Tidak, bodoh!" Jihoon berdecak sebal. Kenapa Soonyoung bisa menebak dengan benar _sih_.

"Kalau aku bodoh, aku tidak mungkin bisa membantu mengerjakan tugasmu, sayang."

"Aku bisa mengerjakan ini sendiri!"

Soonyoung menaikkan alis, "Baiklah, jika kau memang sudah bisa." Ia mengendikkan bahu, mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Jihoon terdiam menatapi soal-soal matematika yang membuatnya ingin mual. Sungguh, ia benci pada mata pelajaran ini. Diam-diam ia menatap Soonyoung yang fokus pada tugasnya. Jihoon menggigit bibir gelisah dengan pensil yang ia ketukan di kepala.

Masih ada enam soal yang belum ia isi.

Ia butuh Soonyoung.

Dengan ragu ia berkata, "...uhm, Soonyoung. Yang ini, rumusnya bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon merasa kalau perasaan mereka semakin tumbuh. Sudah empat bulan mereka berteman baik. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Di pikiran mereka sekarang hanyalah _jika belum ada yang siap untuk saling memiliki, biarkan mereka berteman seperti ini tanpa ada kata akhir_.

"Jihoon-ah, lihat aku!"

Yang di panggil menoleh.

"Ada ap– Ya! Soonyoung!" Jihoon membulatkan mata—meskipun tetap saja akan terlihat sipit—ketika Soonyoung memotretnya dengan kamera _polaroid_ tanpa izin.

Pemuda satunya tidak merespon orang di sampingnya, ia menunggu hasil potretannya. Setelah keluar, ia mengambil, mengipas-ngipas hasil itu agar gambarnya semakin terlihat. Soonyoung tidak sabar dengan hasil foto Jihoon yang ke seratus dua puluh ini.

"Whoa, kau _cute_ sekali, Jihoon-ie." Kata Soonyoung tanpa beralih sedikit pun pada foto Jihoon yang sangat, sangat, sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak _cute_ , aku _manly!"_ Soonyoung mendengar kalimat itu pun menoleh pada Jihoon yang sedang memasang _duck face_.

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi, "Benarkah? Lalu, dengan ekspresi kau yang seperti minta di cium itu masih bisa di sebut _manly?"_

 _Terkutuk kau, sialan._ Jihoon mendengus sebal.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, dan mereka sedang berada di taman, tepat di bawah pohon sembari menikmati _ice cream_ yang sebelumnya mereka beli.

Memperhatikan Jihoon yang belepotan _ice cream_ , Soonyoung mengambil sapu tangan—membersihkan mulutnya, "Astaga, makan _ice cream_ saja seperti anak kecil. Orang sekitar pasti berpikir kalau kau ini adalah adikku, bukan kekasihku."

 _Blushing_ lagi, _blushing_ lagi.

Jihoon segera menjauhkan sapu tangan Soonyoung, dan membersihkan sendiri, "A-aku bisa melakukan sendiri."

" _Masih untung aku bersihkan dengan sapu tangan, dari pada kau aku jilat."_ Soonyoung bergumam tidak jelas, tetapi karena jarak yang dekat membuat Jihoon dapat mendengar.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar kau bicara apa?! _"_ Ujar Jihoon mengenai _ice cream_ miliknya ke hidung Soonyoung. Jihoon yang tidak bisa menahan tawa pun tertawa terbahak karena wajah Soonyoung.

"HAHAHAHA! Kau jelek sekali, Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung menggembungkan pipinya, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tetap membiarkan krim itu berada di ujung hidungnya sampai terlintas ide di benaknya.

Ia ingin menggoda Jihoon.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jihoon, "Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu barusan? Kau mengataiku jelek?" Bisik Soonyoung yang membuat darah Jihoon berdesir.

Sementara Jihoon ingin sekali memundurkan wajah, tetapi ia merasa tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya seperti membeku.

"Dengan ekspresi seperti itu membuat aku ingin menciummu di sini sekarang juga," Soonyoung menjeda kalimat, "...dan jika kau tidak menolak, berarti kau adalah _first kiss_ -ku."

Soonyoung semakin mempersempit jarak hingga kedua hidung mereka saling menempel, jangan lupakan krim yang kini juga menempel di hidung mungil Jihoon.

Secepat mungkin Jihoon menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya, menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa di tutup? Kalau bibirku ini mencium orang lain, dan orang lain itu menjadi _first_ –"

 _CHU_

 _CHU_

 _CHU_

Dengan nekad— Jihoon memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Soonyoung duluan sampai tiga kali membuat orang di hadapannya hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata.

Wow, agresif sekali. Jihoon sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti dengan arah jalan pemikirannya. Namun, ya sudahlah, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Demikian Soonyoung yang terus berteriak dalam hati karena mendapat _first kiss_ dari Jihoon. Tetapi, meskipun begitu, rencana untuk menggoda Jihoon belum berakhir sampai disini.

"B-bibir ini tidak boleh mencium siapapun kecuali menciumku." Ujar Jihoon terbata seraya menyentuh bibir Soonyoung dengan wajah polos.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencium yang lain? _Let me hear a reason_."

" _I dunno. Jealous, maybe?"_ Balas Jihoon ketus, sedikit mencibir.

Soonyoung _smirk_ , dan berkata lagi, "Cemburu? Itu berarti kau memiliki perasaan padaku?"

"Tidak! Aku membencimu, Kwon _flirty_ Soonyoung!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee _cutie_ Jihoon."

Dan, Soonyoung berhenti menggoda Jihoon ketika kedua pipi itu mengeluarkan semburat merah karena perkataan gombalnya. Itu selalu.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last typed: 21st, Nov 15.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: aloha readers-nim! aku author newbie disini, salam kenal ya! well, maafkan ff nista yang bikin hubungan otp unyu unyu ini jadi** _ **friendzone,**_ **berasa kayak di mv bigbang yg let's not fall in love ya(?) alurnya kecepetan pula. aku buatnya tergantung mood sih hehehe;_;**

 **anyway, happy birthday for seventeen's leader vocal lee jihoon! you makes me wanna kidnap you ((whut)). bukannya keliatan tua, malah makin keliatan qtpie gitu ugh ugh x333**

 **ok, thankyou yang udah mau baca ffku. akhirnya aku bisa selesein ini setelah hampir kena writer block untuk yg kesekian kalinya, lmao. makasih buat siders juga!**

 **find me on twt : jikooktrash**

 **so, kindly to review?**

 **regards,**

 **arfabulous.**


End file.
